Peace
by Gurlannonymus
Summary: The war was over. Tension were gone, but peace still was far from some peoples grasp. Draco Abrax Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger were just one of these people. But will one night in the prefects bath change all of that?


Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Draco and Hermione or Harry Potter stories

One…. Two…. Three. She sat up quickly, gasping and heaving trying to catch her breath. This was the 5th time this week she had submerged herself underwater in the prefects' bathroom. Was she trying to kill herself? No. Was she trying to ease the pain? Yes. The pain that radiated from that ugly scar, the scar that held that damned miserable word. _**mudblood**__. _The word had been used against her time and time again. She had hoped that the war would stop the usage of that word, but no, with all due thanks to Bellatrix LeStrange the sign of being dirty and filthy and wrong lived on her right forearm, forever there, un-healable. Forever a sign that Hermione Jean Granger was of 'dirty' blood.

She let out a sigh and swam to the edge of the pool, when the prefects' door clicked open. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Shit," She muttered swimming to the farthest side of the pool away from the door. Hidden by the steam of the pool she sunk down to the water her nose an inch away from the surface of the water. A figure moved towards her tall, built, lean, pure male. He tossed his bathrobe aside and hung his towel, his shoulders slumping down; he slipped into the bath, softly, swiftly, _snake-like._ Slightly scared she scooted back, but only to meet the wall with her back. She gasped at the feel and quickly realized her mistake. The figure jerked up and waded towards her closer and closer. She whimpered softly. The figure then became clearer and clearer. Blonde hair, pale skin, fit body, and grey eyes, _stormy _grey eyes.

"Malfoy," She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Granger," He said in return his blood shot eyes narrowing at her as well. "What are you doing here? Couldn't get an orgasm from Pot-head and Weasel bee that you've now lowered yourself even more by peeping at the boys' bathroom?"

"For your information Malfoy," She seethed. "This is the prefects' bathroom, if your thick pure blooded skull can't grasp that fact I ask you to please leave since I was here first," She pushed past him and started to make her way to where her towel was hanging. Suddenly, Malfoy grabbed her arm and spun her around facing her eye to eye. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said gritting her teeth.

"Look Granger. The wars over prejudices are disappearing, and... I'm sorry," He muttered his grey eyes clouding over showing pure sincerity. Hermione lost herself in those eyes; she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and tried to find her voice.

"I-It's okay, I forgive you" She stammered feeling his breath warm her cheeks. Suddenly he then lowered his lips to hers inch by inch agonizingly pleasurable. The next thing she realizes were his lips against hers, a jolt of electricity went through her spine and she melted into the kiss. He was soft, tantalizing, melting with hers, tasting like dark chocolate laced with peppermint, and completely irresistible. He gave out a low growl and slid his hands down on her waist pulling her close to him. She felt his hardness against her leg and purred slithering her arms around his neck and kissing him feverishly.

"W- We shouldn't do this," Hermione said after taking a breather from the searing kiss.

"We shouldn't but it feels so good," Draco said dipping his head down for another kiss. She kissed back. He then proceeded to lead her out of the pool and onto a bench where he sat down and she straddled him. She kissed him feverishly and felt his hardness press against her body again and moaned as it pressed against her wetness.

"Hermione it's now or never. I won't be able to hold myself back after this," He let out a low moan as Hermione rubbed herself against his hardness. "Mione, tell me to stop,"

"Don't stop Draco," She said pulling his face towards hers. "Don't ever stop," His grip on her waist tightened as he slid himself inside her. Hermione was no virgin and had known the feeling of a man inside her with Krum and 3 years later with Ron, but those two previous times were different. When Draco had come inside her she felt whole. She felt new. She felt complete.

Hermione let out a moan and Draco took this as his cue to start moving he did so slowly with easy strokes taking that time to explore her body, sucking her supple nipples and massaging her plump breasts. Hermione also took this slow time to travel her hands up and down his body, memorizing every line, every bulge of a muscle, even the dark mark that was still vividly printed on his forearm. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered what had happened with that symbol. Yet Draco pulled her out of the sad thought by pushing into her deeper and faster.

Groans and moans filled the air as both parties came closer to their orgasm. Stroke per stroke Hermione's mind clouded with pleasure and with one last groan she came Draco coming right after her. They both slumped into each other and panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths. She gave out a long sigh and stood up performing a contraceptive spell on her stomach and washed the smell of sex off of her, Draco washing himself as well nearby. They both then dried themselves off, gathered there robes glanced at each other one last time and headed towards the head dormitories taking different routes. Taking their sweet time to get to the dorm losing their own selves in their minds thinking of how everything had changed now. Whether it was for the better or for the worse, only one word went through both of their minds after that. Peace. For the first time in a while, they both had found peace. Even if it was with their own worst enemy.


End file.
